Dremora (Skyrim)
Dremora are a race of Daedra in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. They can be summoned using Conjuration magic or the Sanguine Rose. They are found mostly during Daedric quests, and the Conjuration Ritual Spell. Their hearts, which are the key ingredient in all Daedric Armor and weapon sets, are some of the rarest items in Skyrim. Appearance and Summoning Dremora are humanoid Daedra, with features resembling that of elves. Their skin is a charcoal-black color, and two ridged horns sprout from their heads. Their faces are adorned with blood-red runes and glyphs, and their eyes are deep black in color. The spell Summon Unbound Dremora spawns a Dremora where the caster is pointing; however, the Dragonborn should beware as the Dremora is literally unbound: it will immediately become hostile and attack regardless of any attempted interactions. When summoned via the Sanguine Rose, the dremora will be considered "bound" and fight for the Dragonborn, like any other conjured Familiar or Atronach. Dremora summoned in this way will not drop anything upon defeat. It is possible that use of the Wabbajack will turn the target into a hostile Dremora. Quotes "You'll meet your end, mortal." "You will bleed!" "I smell weakness!" "There you are, weakling!" "A challenger is near!" "I honor my lord, by destroying you!" "Another; who seeks death!" "I will feast on your heart!" "Hiding will not save you now!" (If line of sight is broken) "You returned? Foolish mortal!" ''(If reappeared again from sneaking) ''"There could be no other end." (Upon defeating an enemy) "''No match at all." ''(Upon defeating an enemy) Notes *The Dremora encountered at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon have Black Souls that can be trapped in a Black Soul Gem or the Black Star. *If a player betrays a friendly Dremora (summoned by the Sanguine Rose), and the Dremora turns hostile and begins to assault the player, Guards do not rush to the player's aid. Instead, they cower and run away from the fight much like a civilian. Bugs *If a player casts Dead Thrall on a Dremora (from outside Mehrunes Dagon's Shrine) and leaves the body in the owned player home, Hjerim, The Dremora will reset when the Shrine does, after a full ingame month. The Dremora will flee and cower upon the player entering Hjerim. Once killed again, the Dremora is fully lootable, with all of its gear returned. *If a player reanimates a Dremora inside the Shrine of Mehunes Dagon, their body will not turn into an ash pile, so they can be raised again and again until they are beheaded by the player. *If you place any weapons or objects on the Dremora, they will be deleted. Trivia *Dremora Daedric Armor can not be looted from their corpses. *Most Dremora wield fire enchanted weapons, usually a Daedric Greatsword, and Dremora that prefer spells over weapons are highly skilled in the Destruction school. *All Dremora, when summoned via the Sanguine Rose, have a Daedric Greatsword of the Inferno. *Sanguine, in his true form, uses the Dremora character model. *Despite appearing to have red and black skin, the red parts are actually runes. Upon closer inspection, they appear a bit like Dunmer (with their dark grey skin, elven ears and hair) with black eyes. *The Dremora from the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon do not dissolve into Oblivion, and can be reconjured upon death. *If you summon a dremora using the base id 16ff9, it will look like a dremora, and its name will be Dremora Valkynaz, but it will have nordic quotes such as "Skyrim belongs to the Nords!" and flee from the same things that Nords flee from. However, they drop normal daedra loot. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Races Category:Skyrim: Daedra